Reminiscence
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KrisMin - LuMin ll BL] - 1/3: "Bagaimana orang mati hidup lagi?"/"...menjijikkan bukan mencintai sesama jenis?"/ Kris berani bertaruh bahwa jenazah yang ia lihat di pemakaman itu adalah XiuMin. Tapi... / "At Library" future story!


_Kris menatap kelas 3-C. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Pandangan Kris bertemu dengan seseorang yang memandangnya takut. Kris tersenyum kaku, "apa kau melihat XiuMin?"_

_Dan seketika itu wajah anak itu berubah total dan dia mulai menangis. Kris menatapnya tidak mengerti, "ada apa?"_

_Anak itu berbicara dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "kau tidak tahu? Kemarin, dia ditemukan gantung diri di rumahnya. Satu-satunya yang tertinggal di sana adalah secarik kertas yang tertulis 'makhluk menjijikkan sebaiknya mati saja'."_

_Kris menatap anak yang sedang menangis itu dengan pandangan kosong. _

_Semuanya..._

_Hanya mimpi, bukan begitu?_

_**Makhluk menjijikkan seperti kalian lebih baik musnah saja.**_

_('At Library' © Pirates of The Moon)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

_At Library_ fanfiction belongs to _Pirates of The Moon_

**Warnings:**

Boys Love Relationship (LuHan x MinSeok/XiuMin x Kris)

_Future story/sequel of "At Library" by Pirates of The Moon. _Saya membuat _future story_ ini atas izin dari beliau. Untuk lebih memahami _plot_ cerita saya sarankan untuk membaca _fanfiction_ tersebut lebih dulu.

_Future story_ ini murni milik saya. _I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^_

_**#NowPlaying **__'Hello' sung by Evanescence_

* * *

**...**

**J**ika kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menghindari tempat yang membawa kenangan buruk bagi mereka, maka aku tidak termasuk orang-orang itu. Karena di sinilah aku berada sekarang. Tempat di mana apa yang kusebut 'asal kenangan buruk' berada. Tempat yang seharusnya aku hindari—aku telah berhasil menghindarinya selama tujuh tahun—.

"—_tuan Soo Man sudah tidak lagi menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sini. Tapi tuan Kim Young Min, kepala sekolah yang baru bersedia menerimamu di sini untuk mengajar bahasa Inggris. Kurasa beliau tidak akan melepaskan sosok cerdas sepertimu begitu saja. Tapi, satu hal, Kris," Jung Soo-_seonsaengnim _memberi jeda pada kalimat panjangnya, "jangan memukuli siswa-siswamu nanti."_

"_Itu..."_

"_Sekolah menghapus semua peristiwa pemukulan yang telah kau lakukan pada Lu Han. Yah, maksudku, kecerdasan dan prestasimu mampu menutupi dan membuat kami menghapus catatan buruk tentang peristiwa itu."_

JungSoo-_sonsaengnim _memang selalu baik.

Seharusnya aku segera pergi ke ruanganku. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhku menolak perintah otakku dan memilih untuk berlama-lama berada di dalam ruangan ini, mengenang keheningan dan kehangatannya. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menggali lagi keheningan tempat ini, membayangkan sosoknya yang berusaha berteman dengan novel-novel tebal. Namun, ketika wajah indah itu kudapatkan, aku merasakan sakit di dadaku.

Aku memilih untuk membuka mata. Menyusur ruangan semampu mataku bisa meraih tiap sudutnya.

_Ruangan ini tak begitu banyak berubah. _

Bahkan setelah tujuh tahun berlalu. Rak-rak buku, yang berisi novel-novel tua maupun baru masih memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Sisi-sisi kosong yang tersisa berisi meja dan kursi tempat para siswa melahap buku-buku yang ada, sekedar mencari ketenangan atau melarikan diri dari jam pelajaran yang tidak disukai. Meja tempat aku biasa membaca juga masih ada di sana, tepat di sisi jendela. Meja itu termasuk awet untuk ukuran sebuah meja dari kayu. Yah, tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat menurutku. Ia dan semua kenangan ini masih di sini, di perpustakaan. Berdiam bersama ketenangan yang abadi.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang menyembuhkan luka hati. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana orang-orang bisa melupakan kenangan. Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak bisa—_aku tak ingin melupakannya. _

Tanpa kusadari kakiku telah bergerak ke arah meja tempatku biasa duduk tujuh tahun yang lalu. Meja itu masih sama halusnya seperti dulu. Bisa kurasakan serat-serat halusnya bersentuhan dengan jemariku yang tengah menggeseknya. Aku semakin tak bisa melupakannya.

_Aku adalah lelaki yang memilih hidup di dalam masalalu._

**...**

Setelah kembali dari Kanada, aku memutuskan untuk melamar sebagai tenaga pengajar di sekolahku dulu. Rasa pesimis sempat menghantuiku, apalagi mengingat reputasiku yang rusak pada saat-saat terakhirku bersekolah di sini. Aku bahkan tak yakin siswa-siswa seangkatanku maupun adik-adik kelasku akan melupakan semua peristiwa itu. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk kembali ke sini. _Keinginan ini begitu kuat._

Lalu, di sinilah aku sekarang. Menjadi seorang guru untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Aku berharap siswa-siswaku tidak akan mengenalku sebagai guru 'Tukang Pukul'. Semoga saja.

Jika boleh jujur alasanku memilih sekolahku sebagai tempat untukku mengajar adalah perpustakaan ini. Dua hari sejak kegiatan mengajarku dimulai, aku selalu menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan. Keheningan dan semua di dalamnya seolah mengurungku. Sementara aku, aku tak berniat untuk kabur dari penjara kenangan ini. Katakanlah aku lelaki yang melankolis. Tapi, kurasa kebanyakan orang akan bersikap begitu jika menghadapi kisah roman mereka. Kurasa bukan aku saja...

Tubuhku masih belum ingin beranjak dari depan pintu perpustakaan. Beberapa kali kudengar permintaan maaf dari para siswa yang ingin memasuki perpustakaan dan tak sengaja menyenggol tubuhku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku di sudut bibirku—seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini. Perpustakaan ini lebih ramai daripada saat aku masih sering di dalamnya dulu. Namun petugas perpustakaan telah digantikan oleh Mrs. Choi JinRi yang berwajah cukup–

"_Kris...kau tidak ingin masuk?"_

—cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seketika aku membeku.

Suara ini... aku butuh waktu lama untuk _loading _dan bagai gerakan _slow motion_ aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sisiku. Pemilik suara berat namun terkesan lembut itu tengah berdiri di sisiku. Ia tersenyum tepat ke arahku. Aku pasti bermimpi—_atau melihat hantu? _

_Bagaimana orang yang telah mati bisa hidup lagi?_

"Xiu–XiuMin?" aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat mengeja nama itu. _XiuMin_ tersnyum. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar tersenyum ke arahku yang kini bagai terkena kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna. "K–kau _hidup_ lagi?"

Aku berani bertaruh demi apa pun, bahwa jenazah yang kulihat di pemakaman tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah jenazah XiuMin.

Tapi, sekarang aku melihat _XiuMin_ yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Logikaku tak bekerja ketika tubuhku seketika menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil di sisiku. Saat ini, aku tak ingin mendengar apa pun. Aku tak ingin melihat apa pun. _XiuMin_ telah kembali. XiuMin-_ku_ telah kembali.

"XiuMin...XiuMin..." Aku terus memeluk XiuMin seraya berkali-kali menyebut namanya. Berharap ia kembali menyebut namaku. Aku suka mendengarnya menyebut namaku. Aku suka mendengarnya berbicara. Berbicara tentang apa pun. XiuMin telah mencuri semua logika dan pikiran warasku. Di depannya, aku bagai seorang idiot.

"Le–lepas..." Aku merasakan sosok dalam pelukanku meronta. _"Pak Guru, tolong lepaskan!"_

Aku terkesiap. Pelukan itu terlepas dengan sekali sentak. Mataku membola, menatap sosok _XiuMin_ yang kini terlihat seperti ketakutan. Aku melihat bayangan _monster_ di mata sehitam _blackhole_-nya. Bayangan diriku.

"Ma–maaf," ucapku terbata.

"Ti–tidak apa-apa." Ia menjawab dengan terbata. "Permisi, Pak Guru." Dengan tergesa ia segera memasuki perpustakaan. Meninggalkanku yang kini tersadar akan keadaan sekelilingku. Beberapa siswa yang tengah melewati perpustaakan, ingin memasuki perpustakaan, dan juga siswa yang berada di dalamnya, mereka semua tengah menatapku. Melihat semua kejadian barusan.

_Kenapa mereka tidak terkejut melihat sosok XiuMin?_

Mataku menyipit tajam menatap siswa-siswa itu yang kini kembali kepada kegiatan awal mereka, menghindari tatapanku. Ah, iya. Peristiwa itu terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu...

_Sejak kapan XiuMin memanggilku 'Pak Guru'—kenapa?_

Aku akhirnya memasuki perpustakaan, mencoba mengabaikan apa yang barusan terjadi. Mataku menyusur perpustakaan. Tak butuh waktu lama saat aku menemukan 'XiuMin' yang kini tengah duduk di meja kami. Ya, meja kami, di mana kami sering duduk bersama dulu. Aku berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arahnya.

"XiuMin?" Aku memanggilnya serak. Ia mendongak, melepas direksinya dari buku Fisika tebal yang tengah dibacanya dan menatapku.

"Pak Guru?" _Panggil aku 'Kris', XiuMin._ _Sejak kapan aku jadi gurumu, eh?_

Aku mengambil tempat dan duduk di depannya. Mata itu mengikuti gerakanku.

"Xiu—!"

"—namaku Kim MinSeok." Aku terdiam, memberi atensi penuh pada sosok itu.

"Tapi, Xiu—!"

"Aku bukan 'XiuMin', Pak Guru." Ia tersenyum lembut, menegaskan. "Namaku MinSeok, Kim MinSeok."

Penjelasan pemuda itu seketika meruntuhkan semua apa yang ada di pikiranku.

Bagaimana dua orang bisa terlihat begitu mirip? Wajah. Suara. Gerak-geriknya. Aku bisa saja gila saat ini juga.

"Maaf..." Aku menggumamkan kata 'maaf' seraya menunduk, berharap tidak tertangkap sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tapi, gagal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda bernama MinSeok itu menatapku sekali lagi, tersenyum, lalu kembali menunduk fokus pada bukunya. Ia seperti berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaanku, yang jujur saja pasti mengganggunya. Bibir yang sesekali tersenyum. Dahi yang berkerut dan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti baris demi baris kalimat di buku. Aku yakin tengah melihat sosok XiuMin di depanku. Walau pipinya, ya pipinya memang lebih tirus daripada milik XiuMin. Lalu warna rambutnya yang kini sehitam _ebony_. Jika kuamati lebih seksama, mereka memang berbeda. Maksudku, ini sudah tujuh tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengubah penampilan seseorang.

_Oh ayolah, Kris._

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Ini adalah MinSeok. Semua pemikiran ini hadir karena kau yang tidak bisa melupakan XiuMin. Otak dan hatiku bergantian saling melontarkan kalimat ejekan. Entah yang mana yang sebenarnya harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

_XiuMin sudah mati, Kris._

Bukankah kau sendiri juga hadir saat pemakamannya? Sosok di depanmu hanyalah sosok yang kebetulan hanya mirip XiuMin.

_Tapi, benarkah hanya sebuah kebetulan?_

**...**

Namanya 'Kim MinSeok, siswa kelas 3-C—_bahkan kelasnya pun sama._ Dia adalah siswa pindahan yang kebetulan baru masuk hari ini, sehingga kemarin saat mengajar di kelas 3-C aku tak menemukan sosoknya.

Ah, satu lagi, mata pelajaran favoritnya adalah Fisika dan dia—dia suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku, maka dengan segera ia menjadi pengunjung tetap perpustakaan ini. Selain itu... _aku tidak tahu apa-apa._

Berbeda dengan XiuMin, MinSeok sama sekali tidak terpaksa untuk berada di perpustakaan, dia ada di sini karena dia memang benar-benar suka membaca. MinSeok juga lebih pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, memang tidak sepasif diriku, dia tetap sosok yang masuk dalam kategori ceria.

MinSeok selalu duduk di mejaku dan XiuMin dulu—kami selalu duduk bersama di sini karena setiap jam istirahat atau jam kosong MinSeok selalu ke perpustakaan. Kami tidak pernah janjian, tapi kami sering berada di tempat ini dalam waktu yang sama dan kami tidak merasa keberatan atau aneh. Dalam waktu tiga hari kami sudah dekat. Seperti saat ini, aku baru saja selesai mengajar di kelas 2-A dan memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan. Sampai di perpustakaan, aku sudah menemukan MinSeok yang fokus pada buku Astronomi yang tengah terbuka lebar di depannya. Ia duduk di tempat biasa. Sepertinya dia ke sini karena sedang ada jam kosong di kelasnya, melihat isi perpustakaan hanya ada dia dan Mrs. Choi yang sibuk dengan komputernya.

MinSeok mengangkat wajahnya sesaat dan tersenyum ke arahku, lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya. Dalam diam, aku mengabil novel secara random di rak paling bawah dan mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Lalu, kami tidak berbicara apa-apa, fokus pada serakan huruf di depan kami masing-masing.

Namun, setelah menit-menit berjalan, bisa kurasakan MinSeok yang sesekali mengerling ke arahku. Aku memang tidak pernah mencoba menanyakan langsung pada MinSeok mengenai siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan XiuMin—apakah dia mengenal XiuMin—sementara MinSeok juga tidak berniat untuk menceritakan siapa dirinya sendiri. Bukankah sudah kukatakan di awal bahwa ia juga sedikit pendiam dan—serius? Ah, soal serius itu kurasa aku memang belum mengatakannya. Ya, MinSeok orang yang sedikit serius. Sedikit, karena rekor kepasifan masih terpegang olehku. Dia hanya sedikit banyak berbeda dengan XiuMin-_ku_.

"_XiuMin_ itu...apa itu nama wanita yang pernah Pak Guru cintai?"

"..."

"Pak Guru?" MinSeok melepas direksinya pada buku lebarnya dan kini tengah bertopang dagu, menatapku.

"...ya." Aku menjawab tanpa melepas rangkaian frasa di depanku.

"Lalu, kemana XiuMin-_noona_ sekarang?"

"Dia...dia telah meninggal." Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap sosok manis di depanku, tersenyum kaku. "—_XiuMin itu seorang laki-laki."_

"Eh?"

Aku menunduk kembali fokus pada novel di tanganku, mencoba mengabaikan keterkejutan Min Seok yang sesaat sempat di tangkap oleh _caramel_-ku.

"_...sangat aneh dan menjijikkan bukan, menyukai sesama jenis?" _Ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sama, seperti yang dulu pernah XiuMin lontarkan padaku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa lidahku masih juga tak menuruti otakku. Ini adalah sebuah rahasia, rahasia yang menjijikkan—dan menyakitkan pada waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi aku seorang guru. Seorang guru yang memiliki kelainan. Bagaimana sikapnya nanti setelah ia tahu bahwa gurunya memiliki kelainan?

_Kau bodoh, Kris._

MinSeok terdiam cukup lama, dan aku—merasa sedikit, _takut?_

"Tidak. Samasekali tidak menjijikkan."

Aku berani bertaruh, aku melihat sebuah senyum layaknya malaikat dari wajah di depanku—senyum XiuMin. Mataku mencari kebohongan yang mungkin disembunyikan Min Seok—mungkin saja dia menjawab begitu karena aku adalah gurunya. Sayangnya, aku tidak menemukan kebohongan itu. Mata itu terlalu jujur, mata yang mengingatkanku pada sosok XiuMin. Untuk kedua kalinya sejak waktu itu, tanganku bergerak ke arah dada kiriku.

_Lega_, katanya.

Ada sebuah kelegaan aneh di dadaku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Jawaban itu jugalah yang aku berikan pada XiuMin saat pemuda itu bertanya.

_Kim MinSeok, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris baru saja keluar dari kelas 3-B ketika di depan kelasnya ia menemukan MinSeok yang juga baru keluar dari kelasnya yang berada tepat di samping kelas 3-B. Mereka berjalan bersama melewati lorong-lorong sekolah.

"Beberapa guru seperti terkejut melihatku." Kris yang memang meminta MinSeok untuk berbicara _informal_ di luar kelas, dan MinSeok langsung menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya. "Mereka bilang aku mirip dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Kris bertanya pelan. Ia melirik MinSeok.

"Mereka tidak mengatakannya. Hanya saja wajah mereka seperti berubah. Pak Guru—," MinSeok tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Kris juga terpaksa ikut berhenti mendadak. "—maukah Pak Guru membantuku?"

Kris hanya terdiam dan menunggu MinSeok melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tolong bantu aku..." MinSeok menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kris. Mata itu menyiratkan permohonan yang sangat pada Kris, sebuah mata yang mengingatkannya akan mata XiuMin saat pemuda itu bingung bagaimana mengatakan perasaannya pada Lu—tunggu! MinSeok tidak memintanya untuk membantu menyatakan cinta pada orang yang ditaksirnya, 'kan?

"Soal apa? Menaikkan nilai bahasa Inggrismu?" Dahi Kris berkerut, "tentu saja aku menolak."

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Aku akan mengatakannya lain kali. Tapi, tolong bantu aku. _Oke, Kris?_"

Kris termangu. Mendengar Minseok memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Pak Guru' membuatnya—

"Panggil aku 'Pak Guru' saat kita masih di sekolah, XiuMin."

"Maaf–maaf." MinSeok tertawa kecil seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Sudahlah." Kris menyudahi percakapan itu dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lagipula kau juga memanggilku 'XiuMin'. Dasar guru egois," gumam Minseok yang kini sedikit berlari mengejar langkah lebar Kris di depannya.

"Aku dengar itu, XiuMin."

MinSeok hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menjajari langkah Kris.

'Jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu, MinSeok,' Kris berucap lirih. Matanya menangkap hal itu dan bayangan XiuMin lagi-lagi serasa berada tepat di sisinya.

Sekolah terlihat lengang. Kris tak mengerti apa kecepatan yang digunakan para siswa itu hingga dalam waktu sebentar mereka sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Atau, ia yang berjalan terlalu lambat?

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku dijemput," jawab MinSeok ceria setelah mereka akhirnya sampai di halaman sekolah.

"Sia—!"

"Ah! Itu—LUHAN!" MinSeok berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat dan menyadarkan berat tubuhnya pada sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna putih.

"_LuHan...?"_

Kris merasa bahwa pendengarnnya ada yang salah—_atau nama LuHan mendadak begitu familiar di Korea sehingga banyak orang yang memiliki nama itu?_

Tapi, sosok bersurai _lilac_ yang tertutup topi dan kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam yang tengah berdiri di depan mobil itu benar-benar LuHan—_sang idola._

Sosok itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum menyambut Minseok yang masih juga berjalan di samping Kris tanpa berniat mendahuluinya. Langkah Kris tertahan dua meter dari tempat LuHan. Dua permata _watery_ itu bertemu. Senyum masih bermain di bibir bagus LuHan.

Sementara Kris, ia menatap kosong pada sang idola.

Sang idola—yang kini telah benar-benar menjadi idola—masih sama seperti dulu. Senyum masih tak juga hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Sebuah senyum yang bagi Kris sangat memuakkan dan ia sangat membenci senyum itu. Dahulu, maupun sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melihat senyum itu secara langsung. Luhan, sang idola telah menjadi seorang artis, artis papan atas. Kris mendesah, pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, justru senyum itulah yang kemarin menyambutnya di layar kaca yang berada di bandara Incheon.

_Benarkah semua ini hanya mimpi? _

Atau kehidupan yang ingin sekali bermain-main dengannya sehingga ada garis takdir unik di antara mereka bertiga?

"_Ni hao_, Kris." LuHan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Kris, tangan kanannya meraih bahu MinSeok dan memeluknya posesif. Sang idola tersenyum. "...rupanya kau telah bertemu dengan MinSeok."

_Aku, Kris Wu, sampai kapan pun akan membenci senyum itu dan tidak akan memaafkan __**pembunuh XiuMin-ku!**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Annyeonghaseyo!_ Saya Nathan, pemilik awal dari akun ini, _author awesome_ yang terlalu sering _take long hiatus_ dan hobi PHP ^^a _But, finally i'm back._ Sebenarnya saya biasa menulis Super Junior's KyuSung atau SasuNaru, tapi karena saya tertarik dengan _fanfiction_ milik Pirates of The Moon-_san_ yang brjudul "At Library" maka saya memutuskan untuk meminta izin beliau dan memberanikan diri membuat _future story_-nya. Pada _scene_ awal, saya mengikuti Moon-_san _dengan menggunakan _Kris's point of view_, tapi untuk selanjutnya saya menggunakan 2nd PoV seperti biasa. Anw, maafkan saya jika saya justru merusak cerita _awesome_ tersebut. Jika ini terasa merusak karakterisasi dan _plot line_ yang telah beliau bangun, maka saya berniat menghentikan cerita ini sampai di sini. Tapi, jika ada _reader_ yang berminat membaca cerita ini secara utuh, maka cerita ini saya lanjutkan. ^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk Pirates of The Moon-_san_ yang telah berkenan _fanfict-_nya saya obrak-abrik. _Last, future story_ ini saya dedikasikan untuk para _LuMinRis shipper_ dan Pirates of The Moon-_san_ tentunya. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_ telah membaca _fanfict_ ini.

_Mind to gimme feedback? ^^_

Best Regards,

**© nathanttebane, 2013 (beta-ed by cranescort)**


End file.
